gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Macmorgan's History
Born: 1665 Birth Orgin: England Benjamin Macmorgan was born June 1665 in England, His father Sir Charles Macmorgan was a Military officer at the local fort. His mother Catherine Macmorgan was a school teacher in the local town. At the age of 4 Macmorgan's family moved to Port Royal due to economic struggle. When Benjamin reached the age of 13 he left school and joined the Navy and became a Officer. After four years of the navy he left and joined the East India Trading Company. During his first year in the EITC he joined a organization known as the Free Masons and became well known throughout the EITC Community. His first EITC Guild that he joined was The EITC Elite lead by Pablo Swordmaster, Benjamin went up in the ranks in that guild.. Then one day in August Pablo left power and Lord Davy Menace took complete power of the EITC. And created the Black Mercenarys. After the fall of Lord Davy Menace, Poseidon took control and Benjamin Macmorgan and a few others planned a revolution against Lord Poseidon which was completed successfully and lead to Chris Mchayes becoming the next lord of the EITC. After Chris Mchayes became the leader of the EITC, Benjamin created a guild called The Co. Empire, It took 2 weeks for the co empire to get at least 20 members. Eventually, Chris Mchayes resigned from EITC Leadership and Benjamin macmrogan and his army quickly took control of all the High Departments of the EITC and created a new Government System to govern the EITC. Along with that many people joined the Co Empire and led to The Co Empire's Golden Age. The Co. Empire's Golden Age's Start With many people joining the co empire, A large military was set up along with a Large council to govern the people. Macmorgan had great plans to make the EITC a large influence on the Caribbean, One of his plans was the destruction of The Eternal Hurricanes which lead to at least 300 people guild-less. After the victory, The Co Empire was able to grow and create another guild called The Co. Council which would hold all 40 of their council members. In August 19, Macmorgan sent Thomas Chipshot to spy and destroy Mcraging. The assignment failed and Benjamin Macmorgan lost respect with his fellow companions. To regain his respect, Macmorgan decided to boycott Kings arm on Tortuga Abassa which ended in a success. The Boycott lasted 40 minutes and resulted in chaos and 21 new members to the EITC. The Co Empire's Golden Age's End In January 5, 2010 The Co Empire suffered severe spy attacks and government difficulties. By March 4, 2010 the Co Empire's Population was at 467, That was a extreme decrease. The Co Empire's 2 waiting list guilds were disbanded and all their members were sent to join the co empire. Which lead to more spy attacks. On March 29, 2010 Captain Andrew ( second in command ) and Benjamin Macmorgan declared the start of a new guild. Known as The United Empire. The United Empire The United Empire was led by Benjamin Macmorgan and Captain Andrew, The United Empire was meant to be a free guild, and its purpose was to convert Pirates into the EITC.. Through the days of the United Empire, Benjamin Macmorgan received a lot of respect and power. Which he eventually used to destroy The United Empire and restart The Co Empire. '''The Co Empire '''The Co Empire is a new guild that was created by Benjamin Macmorgan. It diminished and he left again. '''The French Royalty: '''He joined the French royalty shortly after the diminishing of the co empire '''Regaining the EITC: '''On may eighth, he regained control of the EITC after Samuel Redbeard was fired. ~ Written by Benjamin Macmorgan ~ Category:POTCO Stories Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO